


Поединок

by Mitlaure



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: — Убить меня будет милосердно. — Вельзевул улыбается печально, смотрит в пол-оборота.— Тебе еще можно помочь, — Габриэль смотрит строго, словно отчитывать решил прямо здесь и сейчас, хотя ситуация совсем неподходящая.
Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852966





	Поединок

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Angels 2020 на СФБ.  
> Бета - Прист

]Подобные встречи уже входили в привычку, но легче от этого не становилось.   
Вельзевул почувствовал духом, кто приближался к нему, и только крепче перехватил сломанную секиру. Она сейчас казалась особенно неподъемной (как и всякий раз, стоило им сойтись на поле боя), и ослабленные пальцы приходилось сжимать сильнее, почти до белеющих костяшек.  
Свинцовое небо с едва заметными просветами давило на плечи.  
 _  
«Пусть я ошибусь»  
«Хватило бы сил»_

Секунда, другая… Болезненная вечность.  
Вельзевул разворачивается так резко, что горизонт накреняется и плывет. 

Удар, блок.   
Меч архангела по инерции скользит по древку секиры, и этих секунд хватает лорду, чтобы отступить на удобное расстояние. Мысленно он отмечает, что баланс оружия противника отчего-то смещен отнюдь не к гарде — Габриэлю приходится браться за меч двумя руками, чтобы вновь атаковать.

Выпад. Блок. Укол. Уворот.  
Архангел полон сил, легко наносит удары один за одним. И он честен, хотя на войне и нет правил. Не бьет магией, которой без труда попал бы в демона и наверняка тяжело ранил. Не взлетает, чтобы атаковать.   
Он не видит за спиной противника мощных сизых крыльев и пугается собственных догадок. Был ранен. Может, и в небе, и сброшен вниз — оттого не пленен, оттого стоит на ногах и все еще держится.  
Вельзевул не атакует в ответ, только иногда пугает широкой дугой, заставляя архангела отпрыгнуть.  
Поединок выматывает.

Удар.   
Лезвие секиры, настолько тонкое, что кажется призрачным, едва задевает плечо, оставляя алую полоску.   
Удар.   
Вельзевул в последнее мгновение сбивает меч Габриэля и отступает в сторону. Собственное оружие кажется неподъемным.  
Укол.   
Прием неожиданный, и хотя казалось, что архангел целится в бок или живот, болью пронзает бедро.

Габриэль не хочет убивать старого знакомого или брать того в плен. Он целится в ноги, наносит удары один за другим, путает и обманывает. Он мог бы ударить по рукам, лишить возможности держать оружие, но не использует ни одну возможность. Руки для лекарей святое, а Вельзевула он уважает.

— Убить меня будет милосердно. — Вельзевул улыбается печально, смотрит в пол-оборота.  
— Тебе еще можно помочь. — Габриэль смотрит строго, словно отчитывать решил прямо здесь и сейчас, хотя ситуация совсем неподходящая. Ему ответом — насмешливый взгляд. Вельзевулу совсем не страшно, только обидно немного: так глупо уйти, не суметь спасти других. Хотя…самому бы спастись для начала.  
— Попробуй. — Лорд почти до крови сжимает лезвие райского клинка, направляет себе в грудь, смеется одним только взглядом. Сталь обжигает ладони.   
В глазах архангела плещется ярость на грани безумия, и острие меча царапает кожу. Не пронзает насквозь, медлит, хотя должен без колебаний убить. Таков устав, таков райский Закон — безжалостный, жестокий. Единственно верный — слово Его.

Удар Габриэля неожиданно сильный. Настолько, что Вельзевул еле сохраняет равновесие. Оказывается, это трудно — не давать себе упасть, провалившись в ласковую тьму.  
Нервы под бледной кожей словно обжигает огнем, а острая, пронзительная боль отдается в висках, и перед глазами мелькают искрящиеся мушки.  
Вельзевул смеется хрипло, надрывно и немного безумно. Из разбитой губы рубиновыми каплями течёт кровь. Вкуса ее не ощущается отчего-то.  
Архангел одергивает меч, оставляя на ослабших ладонях глубокие царапины и ожоги. Толкает дьявольского советника со всей злостью и обидой, что копил в себе. И лорд все же падает, не успевает ни подставить руку, ни смягчить падение. Он удивлен, обреченно и спокойно закрывает глаза, прощаясь.

Райский клинок вонзается в землю, оставляя слабую царапину на шее.  
— Идиот, — глаза архангела пылают ярким огнем, и голос наполнен сталью — твердый, спокойный. — Думаешь, твой поступок благороден? Кому легче станет, если ты тут так нелепо умрешь? — Габриэль делает паузу, чтобы не сорваться-таки на крик.  
— Убить? Не трудно, — он резким движением вынимает меч и заносит над Вельзевулом.   
Им страшно? Нет. Им больно? Да, пожалуй. 

Габриэль не хочет ни убивать бывшего ученика, ни брать в плен. Он уважает его выбор, и каждая встреча на поле боя оборачивается настоящим испытанием. Не подходить. Не говорить. Не видеть. Архангел все еще не понимает до конца, что же сподвигло серафима на бунт. Серафима, что в падении сохранил чистоту и небесный огонь — благороднейшего из лордов Ада.

И вместо того, чтобы делать то, что должно, Габриэль делает то, что велит душа.   
Он убирает меч в ножны, опускается на колени рядом с адским лекарем, помогая сесть. Вельзевул мелко дрожит, опираясь плечом об архангела, и дышит хрипло.   
Слабость. Она не дает даже выпрямиться, заставляя почти лежать на Габриэле.   
Сил так мало, что подводит хваленая демоническая регенерация: порезы хоть и не кровоточат, но совсем не спешат затягиваться. Вельзевул тихо рычит от бессильной злости, плотно сжимая зубы. Не позволяет себе вскрикнуть, когда на обрубки крыльев опускаются холодные ладони архангела. Прикосновение словно обжигает воспаленную, обожженную кожу. Приходится не думать и не вспоминать, что стало с его спиной. Заставлять себя забыть нелегко — фантомная боль прорывается сквозь пелену морока.

— Зачем все это? — слова даются с трудом, тихие-тихие, — Убей…Это так просто.  
Архангел не отвечает, хмурится и одними губами читает молитвы, скрепляя причудливую вязь плетений. Боль, подобно цветку, распускается между лопаток, змеясь устремляется по ослабшему телу, пронзая сотнями мелких иголок. Вельзевул хрипит, стоит кольцу сжаться на горле, и резко выгибается, когда волной жара обдает лопатки. Он чувствует, как под воспаленной кожей разгорается пламя, как рвется наружу…и разливается по всему телу.  
Последнее, что лорд запоминает, прежде чем провалиться во тьму — мягкую улыбку Габриэля и прикосновение ладони к его собственной руке.


End file.
